the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Dressler
Adam Dressler is the Führer (leader) of Germany, and founder of Valkism. History Early life Little is known of Dressler's early days, apart from that he was an orphan. He was Originally from the Austro-Hungarian Empire, born in Tetschen in the Sudetenland, a region of what would later become the Czech state, that contained a sizeable German minority. This no doubt was a catalyst in Dressler's early development of German nationalist ideas from a young age, despising the declining Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, and its culturally varied empire, and adopting ideas that all cultural Germans should be in a unified German state. The Great War In August 1914, at the outbreak of the Great War, Dressler was living in Saxony and voluntarily enlisted in the XII (1st Royal Saxon) Corps. This was almost certainly an administrative error since, as an Austro-Bohemian citizen, he should have been returned to Austria-Hungary and Bohemia. He fought on the front lines in many battles in the Great War and was decorated for bravery, receiving the Iron Cross. At the end of the War he was a non-commissioned officer in a Stormtrooper Detachment. Rise to power Following the Great War, Dressler found himself drawn to the DNVP and eventually become one of its most prominent and charismatic speakers. In 1922 Dressler took part in an attempted coup d’état with many other famous right wing politicians; Kapp, Erhardt, and Göring. However, the DNVP sponsored event ultimately failed and, in 1923 he was sent to prison. During his incarceration, Dressler wrote "Mein Deutschland das Siegreiche". A novel regarding his position within Valkism and his personal opinions as to why the nation lost the Great War. The novel would grow to incredible popularity and upon his release, he was to be greeted by hundreds of supporters, beyond the walls of the penitentiary. After Dressler's release from Prison he spent the next several years building support for his cause, and in the process united the remnants of the German right under his newly founded "Valkistische Deutsche Volkspartei" which soon went on to become quite a strong party due in part to Dressler and his followers having done a lot of underground work, especially in Bavaria where the local elections resulted in a prominent Valkist becoming Minister-president of the Bavarian government. In 1932 following his loss to Otto Wels in the 1930 German Chancellery Elections Dressler launched a second coup d’état. This time the coup both popular civilian and military support, with Dressler rising his connections with the Valkist government of Bavaria to gain a score of weapons and march on Berlin, taking power with the help of his pro himself leader of Germany in the Reichstag, surrotWels. Shortly thereafter, to satisfy the western powers, namely t3rvention Dressler called a referendum on whether or not the populace held his belief that the 1932 election was illegitimate. With the conclusion of the referendum, it was apparent the German people believed Dressler to have been the true winner of a rigged election, with this the western powers held no choice but to accept Dressler as the legitimate leader of the German State. The Dictatorship Since seizing power, Dressler has worked to improve the German State and increased arms and military spending drastically as well as instituting reforms to keep him in power, this including the official introduction of the title "Führer" merging the offices of president and chancellor, thus becoming the head of state as well as the head of government, and unifying them with dictatorial power. Category:People